


Bad Day

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Good Boyfriend Spot Conlon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Race really needs to takes mental health day, author really needs to take a mental health day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: Race had a Sucky Ass Day but its all good in the end because his boyf loves him





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I hope my Albert doesnt read this cause he doesnt need to know I'm this unstable

Race pushed his way through the door into the apartment, tossing his backpack down. He looked down at his keychain, noticing the faded, runny colours. A long sigh escaped his lips, this was exactly what he needed, one more thing to top off his horrible day. He turned around and jumped, "Jesus Christ!"

Spot smiled apologetically, "sorry babe, didn't mean to scare you." He paused, noticing his boyfriend's sad eyes, "is something wrong?"

Race shook his head and waved dismissively, fighting the lump in his throat. "Just a bad day, that's all."

"That's okay, will some brownies make it better?"

At that, Race nearly crumpled in on himself, a sob finally escaping him. Spot's eyes went wide, immediately moving to comfort him.

"Baby, hey, what's wrong?" He rubbed Race's back, letting him cry into his shoulder. "It's okay, let it out. Just let it out."

He tugged on the bottom of Spot's shirt, silently asking him to follow as he sank to the floor. They sat side by side, Spot's arm wrapped around Race's shoulders as he cried. 

When the tears finally ran dry, Race pulled his knees away from his chest to sit cross legged, facing Spot. 

Spot took his hands and looked him in the eyes, "do you want to talk about it?"

Race nodded, "is it okay if I kinda just talk? Get it all out an all that," he looked at the floor. 

Spot reached out and lifted up his chin. "Of course you can."

He took a deep breath. "Well, I've just been sore all day from track, and then I texted Albert to ask what he was doing over break cause I wanna hang out, ya know? We're best friends and I just really miss getting to see him every day like I did in high school, but he wasn't answering me so I texted him two more times, and I tried calling him because I was standing there waiting for the stupid bus all by myself and I wanted someone to talk to," he paused to take a breath, slowing down his rambling a little. 

"But it went to voice mail and of course I didn't leave a message cause I never do. And then I get this text from him that says 'I'm participating in being silent for LGBTQ+ so I can't talk' and immediately I'm like 'shit why don't I know about this' and I apologise to him and then I can't stop thinking that I should know these things, and not knowing is a testament to the fact that we never talk anymore."

He ran a ragged hand through his hair, breathing deeply. "Like, I know nothing about him, and it's driving me insane. And what if I was bugging him? What if I don't know anything about him because he doesn't want me to? What if he doesn't care if we grow apart?"

Spot squeezed his hand gently, and Race looked up at him. "An I just kept thinking, and spiralling, and I had to walk here from the bus stop in the pouring rain, and my keychain from when we did Les Mis my senior year got wet and ruined, and then you said the thing about the brownies and I remembered my stupid diet and I just lost it."

Spot reached out, wiping a few stray tears from his face. "It's okay, I understand everything." He stood up, pulling Race with him, "and here's what you're gonna do about it. Tomorrow, when Albert's done being silent you'll call him and plan to hang out for as long as you want. Hell, you can spend the break in Vermont with him if you want, or he can come stay down here, I don't care as long as you're happy."

Race reached out to wrap his arms around Spot's waist. They stood chest to chest as Spot continued, "but for tonight, you're taking a break. A mental health day, except it's starting at 4:37 in the afternoon. We're ordering pizza and watching whatever you want to watch. And we can cuddle for as long as you want, until we fall asleep with the TV still on, okay?"

Race nodded, "thank you," he whispered. 

"No problem baby, now let's go pick out something to watch."

That night Race fell asleep in his boyfriend's arms, pizza box on their nightstand, Brooklyn 99 playing quietly in the background. Spot ran a hand gently through his hair, leaning down to kiss his head, a silent gesture reminding him how much he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? Pls???  
> I wrote this in like 40 minutes. The projection just flew from my fingers :P


End file.
